Looking for Comfort
by Pearl sun
Summary: Ziva is upset and goes to Gibbs for comfort. Gibbs/Ziva father/daughter relationship. Tony and Ziva try to work out their relationship. I do not own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

I hope that you enjoy the story :) I think that I will write more chapters, I stopped because it was becoming to long.

* * *

Ziva hated the apartment where she was staying. It's cold and new, with none of the warmth that a real home brings. She felt a sudden desire to do something, to get out of the house. Feeling spontaneous, she grabbed her car keys, wallet and NCIS badge and headed out to her car.

She drove like a madman, with no particular destination in mind. She was surprised to find herself in front of Tony's apartment. She got out of the car hesitantly and walked over to the door of his apartment. But before she knocked, she heard a female giggle and Tony's low murmur. Bile rose up in her throat, she choked it down and left as quickly as she came. The only sign of her presence being the squeal of car tires on the street. Tony barely even noticed, he was taken up by a certain beautiful blonde in front of him.

Ziva once again drove like a madman, unwilling to admit to herself just how much it hurt about Tony being with the other woman. She berated herself, he had bragged about being with many woman before, he was her partner, not her lover. His habits should not affect her in this way. She was brought out of her daydream when she had a near miss with a truck. She stopped again, smiling this time when she realised where she had taken herself. She was at Gibbs's home.

She let herself in with the spare key hidden underneath the dead pot plant. Gibbs had told her about it once, when she had picked the lock one time to many.

_It was after a hard case, Ziva had made a habit of going over to Gibbs's place to have a drink. She picked the lock and walked to the basement with natural grace. Although she had never told anyone, she had being an avid ballet dancer in her youth._

"_How did you get in here?" Gibbs asked absently from where he was working on his boat._

"_I picked the lock." Ziva answered, collecting cups from various positions over the room to drink from._

"_You could always use the spare key you know." Gibbs informed her, accepting his glass. "Thanks," he told her._

"_You never told me where it is," Ziva informed him._

"_Underneath the pot plant on the porch," he answered._

"_The one which is dead?" Ziva questioned. Gibbs gave her a glare which a lesser woman would have shrunk from, Ziva met his gaze coolly._

"_It isn't dead," Gibbs corrected her, "merely hibernating."_

"_I did not know that plants' hibernated," Ziva contradicted him, he glared at her again. "Okay, thank you Gibbs, I will use that key from now on." Ziva finished the conversation before they moved onto other topics. _

Ziva broke out of her reverie as she approached the top of the basement staircase. Shivers broke down her spine as they always did when she stood up there, she would never forget killing her brother Ari from up here. Ziva descended the staircase quickly, coming to standstill besides Gibbs who was sawing a plank of wood.

"Where does that plank of wood go?" Ziva asked to draw attention to her presence.

"It's going to be part of the frame," Gibbs told her as he finished the cut. "Can you take the other end? I need to check that it's big enough." Ziva nodded and helped him move the piece of wood. Once they were done, Gibbs handed her a piece of sandpaper and they fell into a familiar rhythm.

"What can I do for you Ziver?" Gibbs broke the silence, using her nickname.

Ziva shrugged, "I wanted to get out of my apartment." Gibbs nodded knowingly.

"Anything bothering you?" He asked quietly.

"No," Ziva replied to quickly, "yes," she amended. He waited, knowing that she would open up soon. "Tali, my sister died today," she said it so quietly that Gibbs almost missed it. Gibbs laid a hand on Ziva's arm, compassion showing clearly in his eyes.

"I just could not face an empty apartment today," she whispered.

"You can stay here tonight if you would like Ziver," Gibbs told her. Ziva hesitated before taking Gibbs up on the offer.

"That would be great, thank you Gibbs."

They worked in silence until it was late, Ziva disappeared upstairs to make dinner, which they ate it in front of the TV, the silence between them companionable. Once they were done, Ziva left to get changed, Ziva soon realised that she hadn't brought any clothes. "Gibbs," Ziva called.

"Yes," Gibbs replied.

"Do you have any spare clothes, I do not have mine." Gibbs soon appeared with a sweatshirt that was five sizes to big and some grey track pants that Ziva had to roll up to avoid tripping over. Ziva insisted on sleeping on the couch even though Gibbs had two spare bedrooms. Gibbs eventually gave up, seeing that she was adamant.

"Goodnight Ziver, sleep well," Gibbs told her as he switched off the light.

"Laila tov Gibbs," Ziva answered sleepily.


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou to anyone who reviewed, they mean so much to me. It is nice to know that people are enjoying my stories. Here is the next chapter which I am a bit unsure of, but here you go. The next chapter will be at work with Tony and Ziva having a conversation!! Happy reading.

* * *

Gibbs fell asleep quickly, waking at an early hour of the morning, unable to get back asleep. Finding He went down to the kitchen, he was surprised to find Ziva sitting at the kitchen bench, a mug of hot coffee clasped in her hands. She looked up, revealing red-rimmed eyes from lack of sleep.

"You sleep?" Gibbs asked as he walked over to get himself a mug of coffee.

Ziva shrugged, "a bit, there is some coffee that is still hot left over in kettle."

Gibbs nodded and sat down next to her. "Are you okay Ziver?" Gibbs asked softly.

"Yes thank you Gibbs," Ziva replied quietly. She watched the steam rise from the mug in front of her. "Gibbs…can I ask you something?"

"Sure Ziver."

"What do you do on the night that Shannon and Kelly died?" Ziva turned to catch Gibbs's reaction, he stiffened and took another sip of coffee. "Sorry I should not have asked, it is none of my business."

"No it is fine Ziva," Gibbs paused, "I think about them more often in the day I suppose and I work on my boat until I am exhausted enough to sleep without dreams." Silence stretched between them, neither knowing what to say. The time was coming up to 05 30 hours when Ziva finished her coffee and decided to go for a run.

"Gibbs, I am going for a run, do you mind if I go through your wardrobe to find something wear?" Ziva asked, gesturing to her clothes.

Gibbs smiled, "not at all, go ahead, I will make breakfast for when you get back."

"Thank you Gibbs."

Ziva entered Gibbs's bedroom somewhat tentatively at first, unsure on what to expect. It was fairly large and dominated by a double bed in the centre of the room that had being neatly made. An antique dresser sat underneath a window that was starting to show the start of a new day. Ziva searched through it, finding a pair of shorts that fit her and an old t-shirt in need of a wash. While she was searching for a pair of socks that matched, Ziva came across a small, plain wooden box with a lock on it. Ziva examined it and was ready to open it when she caught herself. What was she doing? She scolded herself, Gibbs had offered her somewhere to stay and this was how she re-payed him? By going through his personal belongings? She placed the box back down where it belonged and left the room swiftly.

Gibbs watched out of the kitchen window as Ziva left the house and ran down the street. He opened the fridge, taking out the ingredients required to make pancakes. He frowned when he saw how lowly the fridge was stocked. He sighed to himself, it was time for him to go on one of those dreaded grocery shops.

Shannon always use to laugh at him whenever he complained about going shopping. He smiled again, the smile faded as he realised that Ziva had gone into his dresser to where he kept that box of his. Walking to his room, he found it how he had left it. He opened the box with the key that he kept on him at all times. Nothing had being touched. Maybe she had seen it, but he was sure that she hadn't gone through it. Inside it were pictures of Shannon and Kelly, he also kept Kelly's favourite toy, a small red hippopotamus in there.

Memories flooded him. Of Shannon kissing him on Christmas day, Kelly finding the hippo at the bottom of her Christmas stocking, the holiday to the coast when they found out half way there that Kelly had forgotten the hippo and made them go back for him… Gibbs swallowed hard and hurried back to the kitchen to finish breakfast before Ziva got back. Kelly would have liked Ziva, sometimes she would say something that would remind him so strongly of Kelly that he would have to look at her twice to make sure that it wasn't his daughter….

Ziva greeted Gibbs when she arrived back at his home. "Hello Gibbs, mmmm, something smells good."

"I made pancakes for breakfast," Gibbs announced.

"Toda Gibbs, do you mind if I have a shower first?"

"Not at all," Gibbs replied, "Spare towels are in the cabinet, be quick."

Ziva nodded and ran into the bathroom.

When she came out she had damp hair that hung down her back. "You do not have a hairdryer," Ziva explained as Gibbs set a plate of pancakes down in front her, her mouth watered. She had worked up an appetite after her run.

"Do you want a lift to work Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"No I am fine thank you Gibbs, I have my own car." Ziva told him with her mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Gibbs instantly reprimanded.

"Sorry Gibbs, it tastes excellent."

"Come on," Gibbs told her, "we need to go now or we are going to be late for work!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I have taken a while to get this chapter up, some Tony/Ziva action. I am not sure how many more chapters that I will do, if there is anything that you want to see please tell me. Please review, they make my day! Enjoy.**

* * *

Ziva and Gibbs had a race to work, which Ziva won. She smirked at Gibbs as she got out of her car, "loosing your touch Gibbs." Ziva told him, he glared at her, but there was no real malice behind the glare. "Get to work David," he told her, leaving her behind at the car park.

Tony waltzed into the office just on time, whistling a tune that Ziva did not recognise. McGee didn't look up from where he was working. "Big night Tony?" McGee asked.

"You betcha Probie, gorgeous girl by the way, name's Sandra."

Ziva rolled her eyes to hide her hurt. "Because that is all that matters Tony, if they are pretty?" Personally Ziva thought that she was fairly pretty, but obviously not good enough for Tony Dinozzo.

"Wow, what's wrong with you today Ziva, did you get up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Ziva stood up with a pile of papers in the crook of her arm. "For your information Tony, I did not sleep in a bed last night, I slept on a couch and the couch was up against a wall so I could not 'get' out of the couch on the other side." Gibbs, who had been watching the scene silently from his desk until now, stood up as Ziva stormed off. Walking over to Tony he slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow" complained Tony, "what was that for?" Gibbs just glared at him, "point taken Boss, I'll just get back to work." McGee was hiding a smirk from behind his computer, Tony noticed him smiling as Gibbs left to follow Ziva. "Something funny Probie?" Tony asked harshly.

"No Tony," McGee said, trying to hide his amusement. "Just wondering when you were going to wakeup and see what's right in front of you," McGee told him with more daring than he was use to. Grinning, he also left the bullpen towards the relative safety, of Abby's lab. Knowing full well that he would be welcome because he could tell her first hand about what had happened this morning between Ziva and Tony.

"Ziva, Ziva." Gibbs called out to her fleeing form. He found her outside, leaning against a wall with her head in her hands. "Go away Gibbs, I do not want to talk."

Gibbs leaned down next to her and wrapped an arm around her stiff form. "What is it Ziver?" Gibbs asked softly, hoping that she was not falling for Dinozzo with all his heart. She turned her head away so that he wouldn't see her face.

"Was it something that Tony said that is making you angry at him? Or Did?" He added hesitantly.

"Gibbs, I really don't want to talk about," she gave him a pleading look.

"Look Ziver…" Gibbs swallowed, unsure at how to explain himself, "I will not be angry if you…if you are in love with Tony." Ziva jerked away from him,

"Who said that I liked him?"

Gibbs smiled, "Your face." Ziva leaned into him, relaxing slightly against his warm, solid body.

"I do not mean to Gibbs, promise," said Ziva empathetically, "of all the selfish, pig-headed men in the World, I did not mean to fall in love with him. I have tried so hard not to…" Ziva rested her head onto Gibbs's shoulder.

"There, there, it's okay Ziver," Gibbs swallowed hard, "I don't mind." Gibbs was thinking hard. None of his love interests had worked, but if Tony loved Ziva as much as she loved him, then maybe they could have a chance to make work what he had only managed once with Shannon.

"Really Gibbs?" Ziva was doubtful, unsure at how easily Gibbs had changed his mind. "You aren't me Ziver," Gibbs reminded her softly. Ziva's hand crept into Gibbs's hand. "Thankyou," she told him softly and brushed his cheek with her lips, "but I do not think that you need to worry, he does not like me the same way that I like him." Before Gibbs could respond she stood up with uncommon grace and left, to her retreating form Gibbs whispered,"I wouldn't be so sure Ziver, I wouldn't be so sure."


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is a bit longer than the rest because I was on a role. I am unsure at where to go with this, so if you have any suggestions or things that you want to see I would love to hear them. Thankyou to anyone who has reviewed, they mean alot to me to know that people are enjoying my story. Also thankyou to anyone who has put my story in their favourites/alerts. I will probably not update until Friday, I apologise, but I am quite busy at the moment. Anyway, happy reading and please review :)**

* * *

"Abby," Tony yelled over the Goth's music to make himself heard. "I need to talk to you." He watched McGee try to make a quick getaway, but stumble and crash into the door. "Nice going McClumsy," Tony couldn't resist the golden opportunity.

"Hey Tony, be nice to Timmy," Abby ordered him, slapping him in the arm, while Tony was distracted, McGee left to avoid further conflict. "What brings you to my humble domain?" Questioned Abby, drawing the attention back to her by throwing her arms out wide.

"Oh, right, err…" Tony stuttered, unsure at what to say.

"Is this about Ziva?" Asked Abby, Tony stared at her shocked, how the hell did she know he wondered.

"Oh relax Tony," Abby told him seeing his face, "McGee told me everything."

"Nice going Probie," Tony muttered underneath his breath.

"Tony, you are either nice to Timmy or I'm not helping you," lectured Abby.

"What! Why do I have to be nice to Pro…McGee?" Tony corrected himself. He noticed Abby looking away shyly. "Oh no, you two aren't…seriously, oh wow wait till I tell Zi…" Tony broke off, quickly becoming subdued. "Well I'm happy for you two anyway." Tony informed her, his eyes downcast.

"Oh poor Tony," Abby gushed wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What did Gibbs say Abby?" Tony asked curiously, Abby shifted uncomfortably.

"You haven't told him have you?" Tony asked, his wide smile breaking back over his face.

"Shut up Tony," Abby told him, punching him in the arm. "If you know what's good for you then you won't tell him, because you know, I am one of the few people who can kill you and leave no forensic evidence."

"Yes, yes, I know Abby," Tony told her impatiently, "but what about Ziva?"

Abby broke into a grin. "Do you like her Tony?"

"Well depends what you mean by like…"

Abby interrupted him, "Stop dancing around the question Tony and just answer it."

Tony muttered something incomprehensible, "Tony!" Abby said sharply.

"I said yes Abby," Tony told her louder.

"Then go and tell her," Abby told him sensibly.

"But what if she says no Abby?" Questioned Tony desperately.

"Well well, Tony the ladies' man is scared of being told no," Abby giggled.

"She is our resident ninja may I remind you," Tony told her, annoyed at how he was being treated when he was trying to talk about something serious.

"Sorry Tony," Abby quietened down instantly, "she won't say no though."

"How are you so sure?" Asked Tony sceptically.

"Because she likes you silly," at that Abby turned around and went back to working on something on the bench. Tony stood there stunned for several minutes before leaving the lab quietly. When Abby saw that he had left, she went dancing around the room singing happily, "I was right, I was right."

Tony wanted be alone to have some time to think. He went outside, it was raining and he was forced to huddle in close to the eves. He watched the rain fall down from the grey sky. It was there that Gibbs found him.

"Gibbs," Tony stated as soon as he saw him.

"You had better take care of her Tony," Gibbs told him, taking a sip of his coffee. "I don't want her hurt and if you do hurt her then you will have me to deal with." Gibbs continued, looking Tony directly in the eye. "Do I make myself clear?"

"What's this about Boss? Sorry you lost me." Tony asked confused. Gibbs glared at him, Tony shrunk back. "Ziva," Gibbs informed Tony in one word, "if you are going to date her that is, I will have further words with both of you later." Tony stared at him in shock. "Now do I make myself clear?" Gibbs asked getting more annoyed.

"Yes Boss, crystal clear," Tony stuttered, amazed that they were having this discussion. Gibbs grunted in reply and left quickly, leaving the younger agent to his thoughts.

When Gibbs walked back into the office, he immediately saw Ziva working at her desk, deep in concentration. He cleared his throat as he walked by and she looked up instantly. She offered him a tight smile before going back to her work.

"Ziva," Gibbs said gently. "Go home, we're done for the day."

"Really Boss?" McGee asked, standing up and collecting his things.

"Not you McGee," Gibbs told him sharply without turning around, "I know about you and Abby and because you didn't tell me you are going to be doing everybody's paperwork for this week." McGee had gone a bright red. Ziva glanced at him sympathetically.

"We were going to tell you Boss, we were just waiting for a more opportune moment."

"Sure you were McGee," Gibbs told him doubtfully, enjoying messing with the younger agent. Did they honestly think that he was so blind as not to see it?

"What about Abby?" McGee interrupted his thoughts, Gibbs glared at him, as if he would do anything to his favourite. He noticed Ziva hiding a smile behind her hand, it had been her relationship with Tony that had made him realise that Abby and McGee were dating he thought. She really should smile more often he noted to himself mentally, noticing a certain glow come over her as she smiled.

"Right okay Boss, onto the paperwork," McGee offered a weak smile, not looking forward to the long night ahead and knowing Tony he would have left it all until today to do…

Gibbs waited until Ziva was in the elevator with him before selecting his floor.

"Thank you Gibbs," Ziva spoke first. Gibbs grunted in reply. "Look Gibbs, I was wondering if you would like to come to my place to have dinner." Ziva stole a glance at Gibbs's face and went on, "I know that you do not usually do that kind of thing. But I am okay at cooking and I thought that it would be nice and to say thank you for last night…" Gibbs silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"I would love to come over for dinner thank you Ziver." Ziva relaxed, she had been unsure at how he would respond.

"I will see you there at 20 00 hours?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, that would be great," Ziva nodded enthusiastically, she enjoyed cooking for people and Gibbs more so. "I will see you then," Ziva told Gibbs as they left the elevator to go their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Ziva hummed quietly to herself as she got dinner ready. She had settled on a simple pasta cabonara, one of her favourites. She was stirring the pasta sauce when the doorbell rang. She wiped her hands on a tea towel and went to answer the door. Gibbs was there, he was still in his work clothes and holding a bottle of red wine.

"I brought alcohol," Gibbs offered Ziva in greeting, holding up the bottle.

"Thank you Gibbs, you can leave it on the table, dinner is almost done." Ziva lead him into her apartment and disappeared into the kitchen.

With practiced ease, Ziva drained the pasta, tasted the sauce and pronounced it done.

"Here we go Gibbs, your dinner," Ziva grinned at him, proud at the meal on the table, eagerly awaiting a response. Gibbs was not one to disappoint.

"Smells really good Ziver, what is it?"

"Pasta cabonara," Ziva informed Gibbs, pleased at the praise. She went back into the kitchen to grab her plate as Gibbs poured the wine.

"Thank you for coming Gibbs," Ziva's voice was soft, she was unsure at her thanks would be treated. Gibbs reached over the table and touched Ziva's hand.

"I'm honoured to come to your home Ziva, it's a nice place." Ziva smiled again, she seemed to be doing a lot of smiling that night. She felt herself relax at the intimate atmosphere.

"Thank you Gibbs, Tony helped me find the place."

"He did well," Gibbs acknowledged him, "you shouldn't be so hard on him Ziva."

In an instant Ziva stiffened and became defensive, "I am not hard on him Gibbs," she became visibly upset, "when have I ever been hard on him?"

Gibbs sighed and quickly dropped the topic, which seemed very close to the young woman.

"Relax Ziver, I did not mean it like that," Gibbs wisely chose not to mention all of the times that she had pointed out all of DiNozzo's shortcomings and faults.

As the night went on they both became more relaxed and comfortable with each other. Gibbs helped her clean up the plates.

"You should not be cleaning up with me Gibbs," Ziva protested. "You are the guest."

Gibbs snorted, "I was brought up to be polite, I help the guest clean up, besides you cooked and it's not fair that you should do both." Ziva smiled weakly at him, she did not know how to respond, her Father had always ruled her household with an iron fist.

"I'm proud of you Ziver," Gibbs told her, seeing how unsure she was at the praise. To his surprise, tears welled up in Ziva's eyes. She gasped and took ragged breaths that wracked her body in an effort not to cry. It was something that had being drilled into her from a very early age, Davids did not show emotion, they did not cry. But a simple statement, by a man who meant more to her then her own father was going to break all of that training.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Ziva, "Shh, don't cry Ziver, what's wrong." But Ziva was unable to respond due to the effort that it was taking her to cease crying.

"No one has told me that they are proud of me ever," she gasped out in one of her rare moment of weakness. She met his eyes, which he saw were swimming with unshed tears.

"It's okay to cry Ziver," Gibbs told her hesitantly. Ziva shook her head empathetically. "You do not understand Gibbs," Ziva stared at him, willing him to understand and the fact was, he did. He nodded to let her know that he understood. He knew how deeply the lesson of not showing your emotions was ingrained into Ziva. He also knew that he was not going to be able to break that lesson tonight or even ever, and that he was going to need help to do it. Help in the form of Anthony DiNozzo, something that still irked him and it was also made difficult that the two were not communicating at the moment beyond the words 'hello' and 'goodbye'. Gibbs pulled her hair out of her face, she pulled away, un-use to the close contact and confused over her loss of control of her emotions.

"We should watch a movie." Gibbs said the first thing that came to mind and unfortunately he was thinking about DiNozzo. Ziva stared at him, confused.

"Okay Gibbs," Ziva agreed. "Which movie though? I do not have very many." Somehow, Gibbs was not surprised, she read, he had noticed and took care of her apartment by the looks of things and practiced with her weapons. Between that and her job, he was sure that she didn't have very much spare time.

"What ever you want," Gibbs told her, pleased that she had agreed to the idea. "Your favourite one," Gibbs offered.

Ziva brightened, "The Sound of Music." She told him pleased and ran to set it up.

Half way through the movie, Ziva's head ended up on Gibbs's shoulder, he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders as she dozed. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Ziva sat up instantly, drawing out her weapon. Gibbs, uncharacteristically shrank back. Feeling apprehensive at who was there and who had seen them in that intimate state. He glared once he saw who it was and noticed that Ziva still kept her weapon out.

* * *

**I got inspired from the people who left reviews and so I have got this up quicker than I expected to. Thankyou to the four people who left me ideas. I feel a bit evil leaving it there, but I am sure that you can guess who is at the door. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter, please review because I really enjoy getting back feedback. This takes me a while to do and I really appreciate it if people tell me that you have enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am really sorry for taking so long to post this, being caught up lately. I promise that the next one will come up sooner. Thank you to those of you have reviewed, they mean alot to me and encourage me to keep writting. Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

When Tony finally went back into the office he found it deserted. He knew that the pile of work on his desk would have to be done soon, but he couldn't bring himself to start it. Grabbing his car keys, he left before anyone had noticed him. He drove like a mad man, or woman, like Ziva. He groaned, not matter what he did, he couldn't get her or his conversation with Gibbs out of his mind. He pressed his foot harder onto the gas, ignoring all traffic rules. That was, until a police car's sirens started to wail, bringing him to a stop.

"Shit," Tony cursed underneath his breath. '_Ziva and Gibbs never got caught for anything and they drove like that all the time,' _thought Tony. A policeman tapped on his window, it reminded him of a giant spider tapping his way down the edge of the car-he really had to stop watching so many horror movies, but he was in a faze. Reluctantly, Tony rolled the window down.

"Good evening sir, do you know what the speed limit is here?" The policeman went straight to business.

"Sorry," muttered Tony, "you know this reminds me of a movie…" Tony visibly brightened, but the policeman cut him off before he could go on.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to fine you."

"Yes, yes," agreed Tony, who sighed and got out of the car to deal with the policeman.

One hour and $250 later, Tony was finally on his way home. But his mind was still in turmoil. He didn't want to go home, where he would be alone. He could always pick up some woman, but he just wasn't in the mood.

'_Jeeze Tony__ DiNozzo__, what are you coming to?'_ Tony wondered. '_The Tony DiNozzo who had a certain way with the ladies not in the mood for woman_, _something was definitely wrong_.' So instead of a woman, he settled on his next best option. Special Agent Timothy McGee. Tony took out his mobile and hit speed dial three.

"Hey there Probie," Tony greeted McGee as soon as he picked up.

"What is it Tony?" McGee groaned. Tony frowned, '_McGee was suppose to be glad that he called him, not sounding like he had better things to be doing_.'

"I was just wondering if you wanted to have some male bonding time?" Tony joked.

"Male bonding time?" The very thought of it seemed to scare McGee as he stretched out each syllable.

"Yes Probie, you know a little one on one time." Tony said, getting tired of having to spell it out for McGee.

"Look, I'm sorry Tony," McGee hesitated, "but I'm already busy tonight." Tony's mind reeled,_ 'Probie had plans but he didn't_.'

"That's fine Probie, spending some one on one time with the dog?" Tony hid his hurt with practiced ease.

"Actually I have a date Tony," '_oh shit even worse_,' Tony thought, Probie had a date and he didn't.

"Is she an elf lady?" Tony mocked him, suddenly someone grabbed the phone.

"Tony stop been mean to Timmy," a voice came over the phone that sounded a lot like Abby.

"Abby?" Tony questioned.

"Yes it's me Tony, now go home, we're busy," Tony gulped, unpleasant images springing to mind. "Right, then I will leave you two to it," Tony informed her and hung up the phone before she could reply. Tony was getting a feeling that it was time to get very drunk, that or… What was it that the Boss had said about him and Ziva? He had practically told him that they had permission to go out. He turned on the ignition, his mind made up. He would go to confront Ziva.

The door was locked when he arrived, but after their movie nights together, he had found out where she kept the spare key. He let himself in quietly. The TV was on; it was 'The Sound of Music,' Ziva's favourite. As he walked over, he saw that Ziva was with someone else on the couch watching the TV. Ziva was with someone, he felt as though he had been kicked in the gut. No wait, she was leaning on…Gibbs and he had his arm around her. '_Were those two at it?'_ He shuddered as more bad images sprang to mind. Tonight seemed like a bad night for him. '_No, that didn't make sense, why had Gibbs given him permission to date her if he was with her himself,'_ Tony wondered.

'_Oh shit,'_ he thought, this is all just one big mess. He cleared his throat without thinking. They both turned to face him, Ziva leapt up and drew her gun on him. Gibbs simply glared at him. '_Oh no, it was true,'_ Tony thought, '_they really were together_,' Tony could feel his stomach sinking. '_The one person on this Earth who he could show some form of commitment to, was dating his boss.'_

"Tony," Ziva acknowledged him, cutting through the turmoil going on in his mind. "What the hell are you doing here?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, after taking so long to post the last chapter, I went on a writting spree and wrote the next one! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys made me write this alot quicker than I origionally thought I would. I hope that you enjoyed the story and as usual, I would love it if you reviewed, just to let me know that you are enjoying my story at the very least.**

* * *

Tony!" Ziva snapped, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"I err…" Tony stuttered, speaking for the first time

"Answer her DiNozzo," Gibbs cut in, wondering how he could defuse the awkward situation. The air was so thick with tension it could have been cut with a knife.

"Wanted to talk to you Ziva," Tony finished up lamely.

"Yes," Ziva rolled her eyes, "I gathered that much. Talk about what?"

"I would ummm…rather not…you know, never mind." Tony informed them both, trying to make a quick getaway.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs stood up and moved around to cut off his escape route.

"Boss," Tony whined.

"Do not whine Tony," Ziva told him, a homicidal look creeping into her eyes.

'_What the hell__ is__ DiNozzo playing at?_' Ziva wondered. She wished that Tony had not come over; she wanted to talk to him as well. But not here and certainly not now that he had seen her with Gibbs. _'Oh shit,'_ she thought, _'Her and Gibbs, in that position on the couch.' _She could now understand the conclusion that Tony had come to about her and Gibbs.

"I am not dating Gibbs," Ziva spoke up in a flat voice; Gibbs proceeded to have a coughing fit. Tony did the only thing that he could think of and began to thump Gibbs on the back to stop him choking. Gibbs gave him a glare that rivaled Ziva's glare.

"You were choking Boss," Tony tried to explain, his brain not processing Ziva's words.

"Look, you two looked as though you were…er…busy, I will leave you to keep, umm watching the movie." An awkward silence fell over the group, Gibbs making no attempt to let Tony past. The only noise being the music from the film.

"Sixty pound penguin," Tony piqued up, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. Ziva just stared at him.

"What has a penguin got to do with anything?" Ziva asked, genuinely curious.

"It's a saying Zee-vah," Tony stretched out her name, forgetting momentarily the situation at hand. "The penguin breaks the ice,"

"Ice?" Ziva questioned, becoming more and more confused by the minute.

"Yeah the ice, the silence, you know…" Tony tried to explain. "You know what I mean Boss, don't you," Tony turned to him for support. Gibbs only grunted, he hadn't yet forgiven Tony for turning up unannounced.

"How did you get in Tony?" A much more pressing matter came to Ziva's mind.

"Oh," Tony flashed Ziva his winning smile, "That's easy, I found out where you kept the key's hidden from that time when you forgot your key that time we had that pizza night after work." Ziva nodded, pleased by the explanation while making a mental note to change the key's position.

"Why did you come here tonight Tony?" Ziva asked again, bluntly. "Why did you not just call?"

"Oh," Tony replied, feeling a bit foolish, "didn't think of that, I guess." His voice becoming quieter and quieter.

"Why are you here Tony?" Ziva asked again, becoming more impatient, Tony stole a quick look at Gibbs's face, which wasn't reassuring. The silence built up, until Tony blurted it all out at once.

"IrealisedthatIloveyouandIwantedtotellyou."

"What?" Ziva asked.

"I realised that I love you and I wanted to tell you," Tony repeated, slower this time.

"Oh my goodness," Gibbs groaned and looked as though he wanted to bang his head against a wall,. Ziva just stared at Tony, stunned.

"You're supposed to declare your undying love for me now Ziva," Tony prompted.

Ziva looked from Tony, to Gibbs and then to Tony again and left the apartment in a hurried walk. Tony was debating about whether or not to go after her when Gibbs stepped in.

"Sit," he told the younger agent and forcefully pushed him against the couch. "Don't move. I'll talk to her."

"But Boss…" Gibbs cut him off.

"Don't Boss me."

"I shouldn't have told her," Tony lamented out loud. "She's in love with you Boss." Gibbs looked as if he needed a good drink, or more.

"We're not dating DiNozzo,. Didn't you hear her tell you that, or were you to busy thinking about yourself?" Tony opened and closed him mouth several times, when he realised that he had nothing to say, his bottom lip went out in a pout like a little child.

"No fair Boss," he informed him. "I just want her to love me back."

"You should've thought of that when you stormed in here," Gibbs replied, taking a deep breath before going on. "You showed up unannounced, on a private moment," Gibbs glared at him again before continuing, "And declared your undying love for her after treating her like crap…"

Tony opened his moth to protest, another glare in his direction settled any protests before they reached his lips.

"And you expected her to tell you after you know that she was brought up not to show emotions and especially not in front of other people, or tell you that she loves you." Gibbs finished up with a short nod. Tony just stared at him, his mouth agape.

"That's the biggest talk that I have ever heard you give Boss," Tony told him without thinking. Gibbs redoubled his glare and pushed Tony back down onto the couch.

"Now sit, and let me sort this out, you two can do the rest later."

"Yes Boss," Tony replied, "on it Boss."


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow it has been ages since I last posted a chapter and for that I am really sorry. But I got caught up in** **another story and I have exams coming up in a week which I really should be studying for. As usual, thank you to those people who reviewed/alerted/favourited. Hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**xoxo**

* * *

"Ziver," Gibbs called out, he sighed, he really didn't want to do this. "Ziver," he called out again as he made his way out of the building. He walked down the street slowly, searching carefully for Ziva. His only light source was from the weak street lamps that adorned the street's edges.

He soon noticed a small restaurant at the corner of the street, it was brightly lit and mouth-watering smells wafted from it. There were several children playing in the corner, with their mother watching them carefully in-case they got into trouble. He quickly spotted Ziva sitting at a table, hidden away in the shadows, staring at nothing. He approached her silently, she jumped when he sat down, but relaxed again once she realised who it was. They were silent for a while, enjoying each other's company. When Ziva spoke, it was in a soft voice and the sound of her voice startled Gibbs. "What am I suppose to do Gibbs?" She looked at her carefully, her face was blank and her voice betrayed no emotion.

"What ever you want to Ziver." He answered her slowly.

She chuckled, "Is Tony angry at me?" She asked, casting a side long glance at Gibbs's face.

"No, his pride's hurt a bit, but he'll get over it," Gibbs answered, then added under his breath, "eventually."

"Nobody has said that they love me since Ari…" Ziva broke off, the memories to painful to recall. "Ziver," Gibbs turned to face her, placing a hand on her knee. "I don't think that you should date him," Gibbs scowled, "but since when have either of you listened to me?" He grumbled. Ziva shot him a quick grin.

"Rule number twelve Boss?" Ziva asked, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Yeah, something like that," Gibbs told her stiffly. Ziva had to stifle a laugh.

"But," Ziva prompted.

"But," Gibbs sighed, "But when I look at you two, you remind me of me 'n' Shannon." Ziva covered Gibbs's hand which was on her knee with her own hand. She knew how hard it was for him to talk about Shannon. "And you two deserve a chance to have what me 'n' Shannon had." Ziva turned her head away from Gibbs's face, it was too painful for her to watch all of the emotions cross Gibbs's face. She watched the mother call out to the two kids that they had to go home.

"Jess, Liam, we're going now," the mother called. The kids whined and pleaded for more time. "Just five more minutes Mum, please." They begged. Ziva was surprised when Gibbs spoke up.

"If she gives in now, they're going to want more," Gibbs spoke with the knowing of a parent. Something that Ziva often forgot. The Mother replied firmly to the children, "No, you've had long enough, time to go now." The kids grumbled as they followed her down the street back to their home.

"I want to have children," Ziva spoke up from out of the blue. Gibbs didn't react, but he wasn't surprised. Ziva was as good around children as he was. "I practically brought Tali up after our Mother died," Ziva added as an after thought. Gibbs was beginning to understand how much Tali's death had shaped the person that Ziva was.

They sat there, until one of the waiters announced that they were closing. Gibbs got up quickly, offering no help to Ziva, who he knew would not appreciate it.

"What are you going to do Ziver?" Gibbs asked softly as he held open the door for her, Ziva hesitated on the threshold. "Talk to Tony I guess, I did not realise that he had any feelings for me," Ziva confessed to Gibbs. "Where is he any way?"

"I left him back at your apartment." Gibbs answered, Ziva nodded and started to head back towards her apartment. Gibbs walked back with Ziva to get his car. They stopped at the entrance to the building. "Ziver," Gibbs started softy, "I love you." Gibbs watched the expression of shock cross Ziva's face before she schooled it back to a blank expression. "Toda Gibbs," Ziva whispered, surprising him when she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"When we're back at work," Gibbs started.

"You will start whipping my butt and lecture me and Tony about rule number twelve." Ziva finished for him.

"I think we're a bit past rule number twelve," Gibbs told her sarcastically, causing Ziva to start laughing hysterically. "We have not yet slept together Gibbs," Ziva reminded him.

"Work's tomorrow," Gibbs reminded her. Ziva grinned at him.

"So it is Gibbs, so it is. I will see you tomorrow then. Goodbye Gibbs."

"Goodbye Ziver," Gibbs answered her and left to get his car. As Gibbs drove down the street, he was surprised to see Ziva still standing outside the building, waving to him. It caused a small smile to erupt onto his face as he waved back. Gibbs watched in his rear-view mirror as she waved him down to the end of the street before he turned off, out of her sight.

When Ziva saw that Gibbs's car had gone, she sighed and turned into the building. '_Time to go and face the music'_ she thought humourlessly. As she walked up the stairs, her thoughts turned to the man waiting in her apartment, who had just declared his feelings for her.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is a bit shorter, but I just decided to put it up. Hope that you enjoy, please review, I didn't get any for the last chapter and that made me sad :(**

* * *

Tony was waiting patiently for Ziva and Gibbs to return. His mind was full with the possibilities of what Ziva would say and what Gibbs was going to do to him. He then noticed the TV remote on the side table and decided to distract himself by watching a movie on Ziva's poor excuse for a TV, _'that was it, he was going to get her a new one for Christmas' _he decided. Tony looked through Ziva's movies. The Sound of Music had been left in the DVD player and while he was searching for a movie, he took it out. As he looked through the small collection, searching for a movie that was in English, he was pleasantly surprised to find the latest Batman movie, 'The Dark Night'. He put it on with satisfaction as he remembered that he had got it for Ziva last Christmas. He quickly became sucked into the movie and didn't notice when Ziva re-entered the apartment.

"Tony," Ziva called out when she was right next to him, causing him to leap out of the sofa in surprise.

"Ziva," Tony gasped, "what have I said about doing that?" Tony admonished her. Ziva shrugged unworried. "I am here Tony." She reminded him. It took Tony a second to realise how close she was to him and what she meant, he gulped.

"So you are." Tony replied, unsure at what to say.

"What did you want Tony?" Ziva asked with a sigh, deciding that she was well and truly tired of asking that question.

"I errr," Tony was surprised that he wanted to say it even less than when Gibbs was there.

"You are in love with me?" Ziva prompted him.

"So I am," Tony grinned and tried to work out if he would be able to get around her and out of the door, wondering why he didn't try it while no one was here.

"Tony," Ziva snapped at Tony, breaking his concentration.

"Yes Zee-vah?" Ziva softened slightly at the use of her nickname.

"Why is it that when ever I try to have a serious conversation with you, you just try to joke your way out of it." Tony gulped and although he wasn't the praying sort, he sent a quick prayer that she wouldn't kill him once he had finished.

"Zee-Vah, do you remember when you asked me if I believed in soul mates?" Tony started. "Well I didn't answer you because I do," Tony took a breath, trying to gauge her reaction. "And I believe that you are my soul mate Zee-Vah." His only reaction was stunned silence. Ziva realised that Tony was putting himself out there, vulnerable for her to put him down as she chose.

"Do you mean that Tony?" Ziva asked softly.

"Yes," Tony replied, sure of himself. Ziva's reply was to gently kiss him on the lips. Ziva started to lead Tony towards the bedroom.

"Ziva," Tony stopped her gently, "I want to do this right..." Ziva interrupted him.

"Tony, this is as much my decision as it is yours, but if you do not want to…" Ziva trailed off. "Course I do Zee, if you're sure…" He was once again cut off by a heated kiss to the lips as they continued into the bedroom.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, I'm not dead, and this will be the last chapter for the story. I didn't get any reviews for the past two chapters (Apart from Pia, thank you!) So I kinda lost interest in this story and got wrapped up in my new one (Living Lies) I'm terrible like that. But then I figured that I should finish this, which I have for all of those people who have followed this story. So thank you to you for reading it, numbers have gone up for the number of readers, which suprised me to no end!! So thank you to you!! Enjoy.

* * *

Gibbs said nothing as he watched Ziva and Tony enter the office at different times, a ploy no doubt so people wouldn't find out about their new relationship. He watched their usual banter, but with something new in it. There was a light in both their eyes that he'd never seen before. Their eyes met after Tony made a comment about his 'conquest' of the night before. McGee, unaware of the change, asked Tony what she was like.

"So what was her name Tony?"

"Ziver," Gibbs greeted Ziva as he marched into the bullpen, and gestured her to follow him. McGee, thought that Gibbs hadn't realised when he'd come in and started to choke on the coffee that he'd been drinking. When he saw Tony's face though, he moved over to him and waited for Gibbs and Ziva to leave. He was going to find out the truth of everyone's strange behaviour.

"Gibbs was that really necessary," Ziva asked, not fooled for a moment about Gibbs's well timed entrance. Gibbs shrugged in reply.

"Where's this going Ziver?" He asked instead.

Ziva blushed, much to his surprise.

"I do not want to talk about it Gibbs." Gibbs nodded, Ziva was never one to share her feelings and he didn't expect her to change a life time of habits just because she'd fallen in love.

"Gibbs can you do me a favour and not speak to Tony about hurting me? He is nervous enough already about screwing this up and I can take care of myself." Ziva requested. Gibbs nodded and got out of the elevator at autopsy to talk to his old friend Ducky.

"Abby wants to see you." Gibbs passed on Abby's message, as he hesitated outside the closing doors, the tiniest of smirks gracing his face as he watched Ziva's face scrunch up in concentration on how to avoid the inevitable.

**The future…**

Tony swallowed, nervous. He was terrified about what he was going to do. He glanced around again to check that everything was in order.

Red roses.

Check.

Soft romantic music.

Check.

Food.

Check.

Wine.

Check.

He jumped in surprise as Ziva appeared next to him with no warning and spoke into his ear. No matter how many times he told her not too, she always crept up on him. _'Well there goes the dramatic entrance,'_ Tony thought.

"What is this?" Ziva raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Can't a boyfriend throw a romantic dinner for his girlfriend without being looked upon with suspicion?" Tony asked, his usual charming self. Ziva shrugged, knowing that Tony would get to the point sooner or later.

After a delicious dinner, Tony reached to one of the roses easily in reach and handed it too Ziva. Ziva smiled in delight as she smelt it, before noticing the little band of gold hidden in the flowers.

"Tony?" Ziva asked.

Tony got down onto one knee.

"Ziva, you are the most amazing woman I know, I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Ziva stared at him in shock for several heart beats before planting her lips firmly on his.

"Tony," Ziva stared deep into his eyes. "I would love to marry you." Wide grins erupted on both their faces.

"Gibbs," Ziva didn't think that she could be any more nervous.

"Yes Ziver?" Gibbs asked, turning his full attention to the nervous woman.

"You know how I am going to marry Tony." Ziva started.

"Hard to miss," Gibbs commented, the two of them had been in the best mood for weeks and Abby had already started planning their wedding and asking for advice from the person closest to her.

"Well, I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle." Ziva met his eyes, daring him to say no. Gibbs found his throat swelling up with emotion and nodded his assent.

"Thank you Gibbs," Ziva laid a tentative kiss onto his cheek before leaving quickly, no doubt to take the news to Tony.

Gibbs watched Ziva and Tony standing at the alter. His throat swelled with pride. He thought that he would never get a chance to walk someone down the aisle to get married, not with his daughter's death. And the honour was overwhelming him. He knew that they would have a bumpy road ahead of them. But he also knew that with love like they had, that they would get through anything that life threw at them. He realised that he had become distracted and tuned back in to hear them saying,

"I do."

* * *

**Dare I ask? Please review, just to let me know I didn't waste my time?**


End file.
